


Summertime Sadness

by Makaria13



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon Targaryen Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Elia Martell Lives, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell - Freeform, Jealousy, Marriage of Convenience, Oberyn Martell Lives, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaria13/pseuds/Makaria13
Summary: O ano da Falsa Primavera foi substituído por um longo Verão. Um Verão repleto de tristeza, angústia e decepção.Afinal, viver significa ter de lidar com as consequências das decisões tomadas pelos sortudos, que se encontravam mortos e já não precisavam lidar com a catástrofe que deixaram para trás.





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

**283**

\- Pare de chorar. – Jaime ordenou rispidamente. O choro e os soluços baixos de Elia deixavam-no mais irritado. Estar em um maldito barco pesqueiro fugindo como um vagabundo qualquer, saber que nunca mais veria a irmã e ter de lidar com a esposa abandonada de Rhaegar e as duas crianças pequenas demais para entender que provavelmente nunca mais retornariam para Westeros, estava se provando mais do que poderia suportar. O choro de Elia só fazia com que ele desejasse ter matado outros membros da família real além de Aerys II. – Suas lágrimas não vão mudar o fato de que Rhaegar preferiu a puta nortenha. – completou, levantando-se do chão da cabine miserável em que estavam. Como cavaleiro, deveria ceder a cama para a Princesa de Pedra do dragão, mas não estava disposto a continuar no chão duro enquanto Elia chorava sem apreciar a cama macia em que estava deitada.

\- O que está fazendo? – Elia questionou, irritada e horrorizada com a ousadia de Jaime em se deitar ao lado dela. Ignorar as palavras odiosas dele era fácil, afinal os filhos e ela foram salvos pelo membro mais jovem da Guarda Real que não escondeu seu descontentamento, quando Varys os contrabandeou para fora da cidade enquanto o exército de Tywin Lannister saqueava a Porto Real. Jaime foi obrigado pelo Mestre dos Sussurros a deixar sua armadura e espada para trás, sua morte deveria ser simulada, assim como a dela e das crianças. – Não pode se deitar ao meu lado, é impróprio e como membro da...

\- Não sou mais membro da Guarda Real. – Jaime interrompeu. – Sou seu marido. – relembrou com amargura, recordando-se do plano de Varys em casá-los e enviá-los para o exílio para que não fossem encontrados até que pudessem retornar a Westeros.  A cerimônia foi realizada por um Septão duvidoso, visivelmente embriagado enquanto proferia os votos, e a dificuldade com que as palavras deixavam sua boca pobre fizeram com que Jaime acreditasse que o religioso não era alfabetizado. Sem dúvida o casamento ocorreu como sempre desejou, deveria agora desempenhar bem o papel de marido devoto e pai de duas crianças quando chegasse às Cidades Livres. Viveriam com conforto, Varys garantiu, fez com que eles levassem um pouco do Tesouro Real e praticamente todas as joias pertencentes à Rainha Rhaella. – Dizem que as melhores mulheres na cama são as dornesas. – olhou para o corpo de Elia, que estava sendo iluminado pela luz da lua que adentrava a janela da cabine. Levou uma das mãos até a coxa coberta pela camisola delicada de seda e apertou a carne macia. – Talvez devamos praticar, visto que estaremos juntos por muito tempo. – surpreendeu-se com a reação dela, quem imaginaria que a Princesa sempre submissa, gentil e adorável, lhe desferiria um tapa tão violento contra o rosto. Ela sempre aparentou ser uma pequena coisinha facilmente intimidada, jogada no meio de uma Corte que não a aceitava devido aos seus costumes estrangeiros e aparência não convencional. Cersei sempre menosprezou a Martell, desde a primeira vez que se encontraram, como crianças em Casterly Rock.

\- Como você se atreve? Sou a Princesa de Pedra do Dragão e deve-me respeito! – Elia gritou, tinha se levantado da cama após bater em Jaime. – Quando chegarmos ao nosso destino, Ser, poderá nos deixar. Agradeço por ter salvado meus filhos e eu, não pretendo força-lo a viver miseravelmente conosco no exílio. É evidente, que a ideia de Varys em nos casar foi um erro.  Garanto que a Rainha não discordará. – o riso de Jaime preencheu o aposento, deixando-a visivelmente incomodada. – Por que está rindo?

\- Sua ingenuidade poderia ser considerada adorável, se não fosse tão patética. – Jaime respondeu, tentando controlar o acesso de riso. – Não estamos indo para Pedra do Dragão. E deve parar de se intitular Princesa e se referir a Rhaella como Rainha, Rhaella é viúva e no momento você é apenas Lady Lannister. O seu antigo título de Princesa foi deixado junto com o cadáver daquela que se passou por você. A Princesa Elia Martell está morta, pode continuar utilizando seu nome na propriedade afastada que viveremos em Lys. Varys garantiu que os empregados são confiáveis, você e as crianças raramente vão deixar a Mansão. – vislumbrou as lágrimas que deixavam os grandes olhos cor de âmbar e escorriam pela bochecha dela, ela estava tão triste, vulnerável e assustada. Na opinião de Jaime nunca esteve mais bonita. Pegou uma das lágrimas dela com os dedos e levou até a boca, saboreando o gosto salgado.

\- Não vamos para Pedra do Dragão? – Elia perguntou, incrédula. As palavras de Jaime não faziam sentido. Rhaella estava em Pedra do Dragão junto da maioria dos aliados Targaryen e havia os três membros da Guarda Real desaparecidos, não estavam desaparecidos e sim em Dorne zelando por Lyanna Stark. Rhaegar tinha seduzido e enganado a criança Nortenha e a trancafiado em uma Torre medíocre em Dorne. Elia estremeceu, recordando-se do modo como Rhaegar observava a menina que estava muito longe de se tornar uma mulher. – Temos um local seguro e condições para viver com conforto. Devemos buscar Rhaella e Viserys, a Rainha, quero dizer a Rainha Viúva está grávida.

\- Não. – Jaime respondeu simplesmente. – O fato de todos pensarem que estamos mortos é o que nos mantêm seguros. Os Sete sabem que se meu pai suspeitar que estou vivo, vai me caçar até os confins dessa terra amaldiçoada. – aproximou-se de Elia, pressionando o corpo dela contra a parede próxima a janela. – Aposto que poderíamos estar fazendo algo melhor do que argumentar. Eu tenho certeza que... – os lábios de Elia cobriram os deles. Ambos se beijaram por um longo tempo, a língua de Elia invadiu a boca de Jaime e ele rapidamente tentou dominar o beijo. Os lábios se separaram e se uniram várias vezes, até que estivessem sem fôlego. Quando os lábios inchados finalmente se separaram, Elia beijou o canto da boca de Jaime. – Eu só estava te provocando para terminar com as lamúrias e lágrimas, mas não nego que estou satisfeito com os beijos.

\- Cale-se, marido. – Elia ordenou enquanto movia os lábios para baixo, ao longo do queixo e maxilar de Jaime. Abriu os lábios para lamber o pescoço dele. A língua quente e úmida passando ao longo da pele sensível do pescoço; pôde ouvi-lo gemer quando percorreu os dentes através da pele sensível.

Jaime revirou os olhos, não vendo motivo para contradizê-la. Nem em seus sonhos mais ousados imaginou-se nessa situação com a esposa de Rhaegar, pressionando-a contra a parede de um barco imundo, enquanto suas mãos apressadas passeavam pelo corpo curvilíneo. Elia trajava uma longa camisola de seda de Myr, as alças finas deixavam os ombros delicados descobertos, o decote ousado revelava parte dos seios redondos e cheios e o tecido fino permitia que ele vislumbrasse os mamilos escuros. O longo cabelo preto estava solto, os cachos chegavam até a altura dos quadris. A camisola ia até os tornozelos, Jaime já tinha erguido o tecido sedoso até a altura das coxas de Elia, acomodando-se no meio delas.

De perto, poderia admirar a beleza dela. Elia possuía um rosto em forma de coração, maçãs do rosto altas, olhos cor de âmbar que queimavam como raios de sol, boca carnuda e bem desenhada. Os cílios negros eram longos e compridos, o nariz era delicado e arrebitado. Possuía uma estatura pequena, o corpo era delgado e gracioso. A pele escura brilhava contra a luz clara do luar. Afastou-se o suficiente para que pudesse retirar a camisola do corpo dela, deliciando-se com a visão do corpo nu. Imaginou-a nua e em seus braços muitas vezes, a visão de Elia disposta era melhor do que idealizou.

Guiou-a em direção à pequena cama que ela ocupava, agradecido de que as crianças estivessem na cabine ao lado na companhia de uma enfermeira molhada. Retirou as roupas com o auxílio de Elia, que parecia tão desesperada quanto ele.

\- Isso é errado. – Elia disse, distanciando os lábios da boca faminta de Jaime. Rhaegar estava morto há poucos dias, não teve a oportunidade de velar o corpo do esposo, sofrer o luto e despedir-se. Embora os últimos tempos tenham sido conturbados, tinham sido feliz no inicio do matrimônio e tiveram dois filhos. – Mas, ele me abandonou – murmurou, falando mais para si do que para Jaime. Ele acomodado entre as pernas dela, com as mãos segurando cada uma das coxas, os dedos cavados na carne macia enquanto trilhava beijos demorados pelo pescoço delicado, ombros e seios. Elia gemia por conta das caricias, desejando entregar-se ao outro, porém sua mente a estava censurando e relembrando do antigo marido morto no Tridente. – Os Sete não iriam me punir por seguir em frente.

\- Os Sete só punem as mulheres que se negam a satisfazer seus maridos. – Jaime retrucou perigosamente. Um sorriso perverso sobre os lábios cheios. – Ele abandonou seus filhos e você, todo o caos e mudanças que estão acontecendo são culpa de Rhaegar. – relembrou, levando uma das mãos ao pescoço dela e apertou ligeiramente; passou a mão do pescoço até o quadril, demorou-se nos seios apetitosos e então se distanciou. Ajoelhou-se na cama, o rosto entre as penas de Elia. Vislumbrando a umidade do sexo nu aberto na frente de seu rosto. Pôde ouvir a respiração descompassada de Elia e o gemido ansioso que ela soltou quando a ponta de sua língua tocou o clitóris.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Elia questionou horrorizada. As mãos de Jaime seguravam sua bunda com força enquanto a boca dele lhe devorava. Nunca imaginou que algo assim pudesse existir, chorou de prazer quando a língua dele invadiu seu corpo, tentou fechar as pernas, mas foi impedida pelas mãos de Jaime que a mantiveram no mesmo lugar. Os lábios dele se fecharam com força em volta de seu clitóris sugando e lambendo enquanto introduzia dois dedos dentro dela. – Jaime, Jaime. – repetiu o nome dele entre gemidos e soluços de prazer. Jaime a estava fodendo com os dedos e massageando seu clitóris sensível com a boca e língua. Um orgasmo como Elia nunca imaginou ser possível atravessou seu corpo. Jaime continuou fodendo e lambendo até que o último espasmo de prazer deixasse seu corpo. Por longos minutos ela se esqueceu de onde estava e dos motivos que a levaram até aquele barco em fuga. Esqueceu-se de todas as provações que enfrentou no último ano. Só existia Jaime. Jaime com seus dedos habilidosos e boca sedenta, proporcionando-lhe um prazer inimaginável.

Jaime não pode deixar de sorrir quando Elia chorou de prazer. Os gemidos e soluços dela eram o som mais belo que ele já tinha ouvido. Com Cersei sempre tinha sido algo apressado e as escondidas, foram poucas as vezes que pode apreciar o corpo da irmã como estava fazendo com Elia. Ela cheirava tão bem, como sabão perfumado, flores de verão, pele e o aroma do prazer feminino. O gosto tinha sido divino, quase como uma virgem. Embora, ela tenha sido casada durante poucos anos com Rhaegar, sabia que eles não tinham feito nada além da posição missionária convencional. A surpresa dela e o modo recatado como agiu no inicio, confirmaram. Elia tinha agido exatamente como ele tinha imaginado desde que foi nomeado membro da Guarda Real de Aerys II, imaginou a antiga Princesa de Pedra do Dragão muitas vezes. Sempre desejou vislumbrá-la gozando, e muitas vezes apenas o pensamento o deixava excitado. Não era o único membro da Guarda Real que desejava a Princesa, era do conhecimento de quase todos os irmãos jurados, a devoção exagerada de Ser Arthur Dayne por ela.

Depositou um beijo na boceta úmida e saciada de Elia, antes de se sentar na cama e encará-la. Ela tinha as bochechas coradas e o encarava como se ele fosse a criatura mais maravilhosa que ela já tinha visto. Os olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam com excitação e adoração, Jaime estava ansiando mais um orgasmo dela.

\- Nunca senti. – Elia murmurou. Umedeceu os lábios cheios com a língua e fechando os olhos, ponderando as palavras que estavam fugindo de sua mente. Sentia-se confusa e envergonhada. – Ninguém nunca fez isso... Eu já tinha ouvido das damas e nunca imaginei que seria tão... Tão assim.

\- Tão assim o que? – Jaime quis saber. Sorriu diante das palavras dela, então a Princesa tinha pensado como seria ser lambida até não suportar mais. – Diga como se sentiu, Elia. – incentivou, aproximando-se dela e reivindicando os lábios carnudos em um beijo exigente. O gosto do prazer de Elia se misturando com a saliva de ambos, ela gemeu contra seus lábios. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo dela, acomodando-se entre as coxas cremosas. Estava tão excitado que naquele momento não desejava nada mais do que se perder dento do interior quente, úmido e ardente de Elia. – Meu pequeno pedaço de Dorne. Isso foi muito bom? Diga como eu fiz você se sentir bem com a minha boca. – pressionou a ereção contra as dobras quentes e molhadas, ouvindo-a ronronar. – Sete infernos! – praguejou, a demora estava sendo tão torturante para ele quanto para ela. Gemeu quando a penetrou em uma única estocada. Elia era quente, macia e apertada. Seus olhos verdes estavam olhando diretamente nos belos olhos cor de âmbar. Desejava fodê-la com força até que não fosse capaz de caminhar.

\- Espere! – Elia pediu. Apoiou as mãos sobre o peito de Jaime. Ele era grande e grosso, nunca tinha sentiu-se tão cheia. A última vez que teve relações foi há uma semana, Rhaegar reivindicou seus direitos de marido antes de partir para o Tridente. Ficou parada enquanto ele gemia e grunhia até alcançar o próprio prazer e em seguida teve a cintura enlaçada pelos braços do antigo esposo que dormiu com a cabeça apoiada na curva de seu pescoço. Desde o Torneio de Harrenhal, a humilhação e desrespeito. Não apreciava mais as visitas de Rhaegar. – Por favor, vá devagar.

\- Não vou de machucar. – Jaime garantiu e a beijou com delicadeza na boca. Mordicou o lábio inferior grosso e em seguida mordiscou. Elia arfou, aproximando a boca da de Jaime e iniciando um beijo exigente. – Me envolva com as suas pernas. – comandou com a voz rouca.

Ela obedeceu. Envolveu as pernas sedosas em volta do quadril dele. Jaime sorriu, a realidade se mostrava cada vez melhor do que os sonhos. Elia o enlaçou pelo pescoço, ele tomou isso como um incentivo para começar a se mover devagar. Assistiu Elia morder com força o lábio inferior, os dentes brancos e bonitos cravados na carne grossa. Tinha as mãos sobre a bunda dela, os dedos cavados com força enquanto puxava-a de encontro a suas estocadas.

\- Você ama isso, Princesa? – Jaime gemeu contra a orelha dela, mordiscando o lóbulo em seguida e ouvindo-a gemer. – Desde menino, sabia que quando tivesse uma esposa iria provê-la de todas as maneiras corretas. Ela teria meu nome, roupas e joias. Eu a possuiria de todas as maneiras possíveis e ela estaria disposta e necessitada. – completou, lambendo o pescoço dela e mordendo. As mãos dele seguravam-na com força enquanto seus impulsos progrediam, estava fodendo Elia com força. Elia gemia e tinha o rosto contorcido em puro prazer, tomando tudo que Jaime estava lhe dando.  

A cama pequena estava rangendo estrondosamente e a cabeceira batia com força contra a parede da cabine. Entretanto, os gemidos, as lamúrias, e as suplicas de Elia eram mais altos; qualquer um que passasse pelo corredor se surpreenderia com os sons emanados da cabine.

\- Oh, Jaime, Pelos Sete, Jaime! – Elia choramingou enquanto o pau duro de Jaime mergulhava profundamente em seu interior. Enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele e sentia-se como se tivesse encontrado todos os Sete Céus prometidos a aqueles verdadeiramente devotos à Fé dos Sete. Fechou os olhos com força e de seus lábios escaparam um longo gemido de êxtase. Os movimentos frenéticos de Jaime levaram-lhe até um poderoso clímax. Chorou diante do prazer absoluto inimaginável que atravessou cada centímetro de seu corpo, suas pernas estavam trêmulas e não conseguiu mantê-las ao redor de Jaime. Sua atenção então estava em Jaime, como os músculos torneados se contorciam diante do esforço, o rosto bonito carregado de prazer, os lábios dele entreabertos.

\- Sim! – Jaime ofegou, empurrando os quadris mais rápido e duro. Estava tão perto, a sensação da boceta de Elia comprimindo seu pau quando ela gozou quase tinha sido o suficiente para levá-lo ao orgasmo. Sua respiração estava descompassada. Cada estocada o aproximando do prazer. Beijou Elia com urgência, abraçando-a com força e empurrando mais algumas vezes. – Foda-se! – gemeu, quando gozou profundamente no interior dela. 


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**283**

\- Isso tudo era mesmo necessário? – Elia questionou com desgosto enquanto assistia Jaime limpar a lâmina da espada que estava suja de sangue. Todos os membros da tripulação que os transportaram para Lys tinham sido abatidos por Jaime e dois imaculados. – Todos precisavam morrer?

\- Sim. – Jaime respondeu simplesmente. Olhando para Elia que estava parada ao lado de Haldon, dito o meio-Maester, um homem mais velho, bem barbeado com um rosto alinhado e ascético. O cabelo dele estava puxado para trás e preso em um nó ridículo sobre a cabeça. Ele recepcionou Jaime e Elia no porto da propriedade, junto de dois dos imaculados que guardavam a propriedade. – Não poderíamos arriscar. – deu de ombros diante do sentimentalismo de Elia. – Além disso, mandei que entrasse junto com a enfermeira molhada e as crianças, ficou e viu as mortes deles porque quis.

Elia estreitou os olhos e andou pelo cais em direção a Mansão, sendo seguida por Haldon que parecia horrorizado com a carnificina ocorrida a mando de Jaime. Jaime revirou os olhos, lidaria com Elia depois.

\- Coloquem os corpos no barco e queimem tudo. – Jaime ordenou aos dois Imaculados, antes de seguir pelo mesmo caminho que Elia. Pode vislumbrar Elia que não estava a muitos passos de distância junto de Haldon, tratou de andar rápido para que pudesse alcançá-la. Segurou o braço de Elia com uma das mãos, sorrindo diante da surpresa dela e de Haldon. Uniu seus lábios aos dela em um beijo exigente, embora ela não tivesse correspondido de imediato; em pouco tempo os lábios cheios se abriram para que ele pudesse empurrar a língua para dentro da boca. Levou a outra mão até os cabelos sedosos e envolveu os dedos nos cachos escuros.

Haldon forçou um barulho de tosse, a demonstração de domínio do jovem Lord era desnecessária e imprópria. Estava explicando para a Lady sobre as acomodações da Mansão e estava prestes a informá-la sobre o administrador que tinha chegado recentemente e a quantidade de servos e escravos responsáveis pela administração do local. – Lord. – chamou, a tosse fingida tinha sido o suficiente para a Lady que tentou se afastar do esposo, mas foi impedida. Um novo beijo foi iniciado pelo Lord que parecia não se importar com a audiência.

Jaime separou a boa da Elia e se voltou para Haldon. – Guie-nos. – ordenou com impaciência. A viagem para Lys tinha demorado demais, desejava um banho e comida adequada. – Os Sete sabem que não tenho muito interesse em contar a quantidade de servas que conduzem a cozinha.

\- Não se trata de servas que dirigem a cozinha. – Elia o censurou. – O Maester estava me explicando sobre o novo administrador que Varys enviou, é alguém de Westeros como nós e leal a causa de meu filho. – explicou enquanto caminha ao lado de Jaime, seguindo Haldon.

\- Meio-Maester. – Jaime corrigiu rindo. – Ele mesmo nos informou de que não conseguiu se tornar um verdadeiro Maester.

\- Pare de destilar ofensas para aqueles que irão viver conosco. – Elia implorou. Fechou os olhos por longos segundo antes de abri-los e se deparar com o sorriso arrogante de Jaime que tinha o poder de deixá-la com as pernas bambas. Desviou o olhar para o Maester que adentrava a Mansão por uma grande e pesada porta de madeira escura.

Adentraram o Terraço de trás do Castelo. A enfermeira molhada estava lá, segurava Aegon adormecido nos braços e um homem alto e ruivo, lançava uma risonha Rhaenys para o ar e a pegava.

\- Connington. – Jaime disse rispidamente. Recordava-se da antiga Mão do Rei Louco que tinha substituído seu pai, quando Lord Tywin abdicou da posição. Connington embora acreditasse estar fazendo um grande trabalho, falhou miseravelmente em tal tarefa. O Lord de Poleiro de Grifo nunca tinha tido muito amor por Elia, culpou-a mais de uma vez em Porto Real pela fuga de Rhaegar. – O maldito eunuco sodomita!

\- Você está viva. – Jon Connington murmurou incrédulo. Os olhos azuis pálidos observavam a esposa de Rhaegar com horror. – Disseram que tinha sido morta de uma maneira bárbara por Gregor Clegane.

Elia caminhou até Jon Connington e retirou Rhaenys dos braços dele. Ambos se encararam por alguns momentos e ela pode vislumbrar o mesmo misto olhar desgostoso e raivoso que ele lhe dirigia quando estava casada com Rhaegar. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Recebi uma mensagem de que o filho de Rhaegar tinha sido retirado de Porto Real. – Jon Connington responde. Sua voz adquiriu um tom sonhador quando pronunciou o nome de seu Príncipe Prateado. – Então vim para Lys e hoje me deparo com a filha que Rhaegar tanto amou e seu herdeiro. Pensei que apenas o jovem Aegon tinha sido salvo, Rhaenys estar segura foi um grande presente.

\- E Elia viva é uma grande decepção. – Jaime imitou o modo pomposo de Jon Connington, recebendo um olhar irritado do outro. Não temia Jon Connington. Desprezava homens que se satisfaziam atormentando mulheres em situações delicadas apenas por prazer, os tempos tinham sido difíceis para Elia na corte de Aerys II e Connington tinha tornado tudo pior. – Não estamos na corte Jon, não há necessidade de fingir. Rhaegar não vai entrar por aquela porta e te ver destratando sua antiga esposa.

\- Não pronuncie o nome dele Lannister. – Jon esbravejou. – Tudo teria sido diferente se seu pai traidor tivesse respondido a convocação real. Rhaegar estaria vivo e os Sete Reinos teriam um grande governante, integro e justo. Rhaegar seria conhecido como o Magnífico. Agora, os Sete Reinos têm Robert Baratheon, o Rei dos puteiros e das putas.

\- Ser. – O meio-Maester olhava horrorizado para Jon Connington. – Não deve falar dessa maneira com o Lord da Casa, recebemos instruções exatas do Magíster Illyrio Mopatis, responsável pela criação desse lar e contratação de todos os funcionários. Devemos obedecer ao Lord Lannister e respeitá-lo.

\- Ouvir e respeitar um Lannister? – Jon observava atentamente Jaime que tinha um sorriso arrogante nos lábios. – Ele deveria ser morto! Quem garante que não denunciará nossa localização ao seu maldito pai?

\- Não creio que Elia apreciaria tornar-se viúva outra vez. – Jaime informou com o típico sorriso desdenho estampado nos lábios cheios. Viu a expressão já desgostosa de Jon Connington se tornar horrorizada, o ruivo o fuzilou com o olhar, antes de se voltar para Elia. Não gostou do olhar que ele estava dando a sua esposa, por mais não sentisse grande afeto e adoração por Elia, ela o pertencia agora. – Varys teve a ideia. Afinal, a família nunca lhe trairá ou assim os tolos acreditam. Entretanto, não sou do tipo de deixar mulheres e crianças desprotegidas sobre os cuidados do Rei Louco.

\- Ele é meu marido agora. – Elia respondeu rispidamente. Olhou para Jon Connington e não pode deixar de perceber como ele tinha uma aparência cansada. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam curtos e o rosto antes sem pelos possuía uma barba grossa de fios ruivos mais escuros do que os do cabelo. As vestes antes sempre empeçáveis de seda e linho, foram substituídas por tecidos inferiores e se encontravam desgastadas. Aerys o tinha exilado e Rhaegar estava ocupado demais longe com a menina Stark para interceder a favor do amigo. – Salvou meus filhos e eu, nos trouxe em segurança para Lys. Sei que nunca fomos próximos, mas precisamos viver em harmonia. Jon. – pronunciou o nome dele, viu a expressão carrancuda se tornar mais suave. Dizer o nome das pessoas sempre transparecia uma maior proximidade. – Jon, Rhaegar está morto e não vai voltar. Um dia meu filho se sentará no Trono de Ferro, e cabe a você decidir se estará conosco ao lado dele ou não. – voltou-se para o meio-Maester. – Penso que seria mais oportuno que me explique sobre a propriedade e apresentasse os servos mais tarde, a viagem foi exaustiva. Desejo ver as acomodações de meus filhos.

\- Claro. – Haldon respondeu cordialmente. – O berçário está localizado no mesmo andar de seus aposentos, Senhora, mas do lado oposto. – explicou o homem enquanto começava a caminhar afrente de Elia.

\- Dei-me ela. – Jaime solicitou. Retirou Rhaenys cuidadosamente dos braços de Elia, a criança adormecida se acomodou contra o corpo dele. A viagem tinha sido exausta e tediosa, infelizmente Rhaenys e Aegon tiveram de ficar todo o tempo na pequena cabine que compartilhavam com a enfermeira molhada, quase não viram Elia que também teve de ficar escondida dentro da cabine que dividia com ele. Aegon estava dormindo no colo da enfermeira molhada desde que deixaram a pequena embarcação.

A fortaleza que seria a moradia deles nos próximos anos era uma estrutura encantadora. O estilo arquitetônico principal é o da Antiga Valíria. Uma Mansão construída no auge do poder valiriano também recebeu influência da arquitetura Ghiscari, arquitetura tradicional de Lys e arquitetura Roinare. A mansão foi construída por um Senhor do Dragão que adorava a cidade que era considerada um paraíso pelos valirianos.

É rodeada por jardins em três de seus quatro lados. Na entrada principal existem quatro estátuas de mármore femininas nuas estacionadas entre as colunas do pórtico. Ao passar pela magnifica porta de entrada feita de aço valiriano e rubis, uma pequena fonte com uma estátua de uma mulher sentada trajando um tokar. A fachada é composta por detalhes florais, animais e humanos, feitos de pedra acinzentada valiriana. A casa tem uma área destinada aos servos sobre o porão. O semi-porão continha além dos quartos dos servos, a cozinha e a dispensa. As janelas do semi-porão são altas demais para que os empregados consigam apreciar a visão dos belos jardins, uma vantagem, pois os criados não perderiam tempo olhado pela janela.

O piso térreo tem uma escada dupla. A sala de estar, de jantas, a sala de recepção, sala de audiência e a biblioteca estão no primeiro andar. As paredes estão decoradas com pinturas a óleo e as portas de madeira clara são esculpidas em arabescos florais. Os pisos do semi-porão e primeiro andar têm o piso em estilo parquet.

Os quartos principais, berçário e câmaras de banho estão no terceiro andar. Toda a mansão é ricamente decorada com mobílias variadas de toda parte de Essos.

**Ψ**

Elia estava sentada em frente à penteadeira enquanto a escrava designada para atendê-la penteava seus longos cabelos cacheados. Chamava-se Reni e deveria ter quase vinte anos, possuía cabelos loiros até a altura dos ombros e olhos azuis, informou a Elia que tinha crescido em uma casa de prazer e foi retirada de lá pelo Magíster Illyrio, a quem era imensamente grata. Elia forçou-se a sorrir com a informação. Entendia a gratidão de Reni por Illyrio, que a havia retirado da prostituição e instalado naquela casa, entretanto, a escravidão era uma situação condenável e absolutamente proibida em Westeros.

Reni estava terminando de trançar o cabelo de Elia quando a porta do aposento foi aberta. Jaime entrou trajando um roupão de seda sobre a camisa de dormir, os cachos loiros levemente umedecidos por conta do banho recente.

\- Saia. – Jaime ordenou à serva. Estava parado ao lado da porta e a mantinha aberta. Viu a jovem fazer uma reverência apressada para Elia e ele antes de deixar o aposento.

\- Ela é uma escrava. – Elia o informou com pesar na voz. Levantou-se da cadeira e seguiu até a mesa com dois lugares, para refeições privadas. Serviu vinho em duas taças e entregou uma delas para Jaime. – Creio que todos os servos sejam escravos, isso é errado, Jaime.

\- O povo em Westeros vive em uma situação pior do que a dos escravos dessa casa. – Jaime retrucou enquanto aceitava a taça, bebeu um pouco do vinho tinto doce de Lys e depositou a taça sobre a mesa. Os olhos verdes estavam focados em Elia que trajava uma camisola de seda bordada com alças finas e um decote exagerado. Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios de Jaime, estava satisfeito com os trajes típicos da região que a esposa estava utilizando. – Tenho certeza que a menina está mais feliz, melhor alimentada e tratada do que metade dos plebeus dos Sete Reinos. – Beijou Elia nos lábios enquanto descia as alças da camisola, revelando os seios formosos. Empurrou o traje do corpo dela, o tecido se amontou em volta dos pés e o bonito corpo nu estava exposto para ele.

Elia sentiu o sabor do vinho quando a língua de Jaime invadiu sua boca. Assustou-se com o barulho que as taças, jarra de vinho e travessas de frutas fizeram ao cair no chão. Jaime a sentou sobre a pequena mesa e rapidamente se acomodou entre o meio das pernas dela. Ela o assistiu retirar o roupão de seda e puxar a camisa de dormir sobre a cabeça.

Elia não era estúpida, o que ambos compartilhavam não tinha nada a ver com amor. Embora ela nunca tivesse experimentado o sentimento, conhecia casais que se amavam. Seus pais tinham sido perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro, Doran amava Mellario, Oberyn tinha amado, mesmo que brevemente, todos os seus amantes e no passado Ser Arthur Dayne jurou amá-la e honrá-la acima de todos. Nunca amou Rhaegar como uma mulher deveria amar um homem, pensou que ambos partilhariam uma amizade e respeito em nome dos filhos que tinham, mas se enganou, ele estava crente em completar uma estúpida profecia para se importar com alguém além de si mesmo.

Sobre Jaime, tudo entre eles era puramente carnal. Amava como as mãos, toque, boca, língua e o pênis dele lhe proporcionavam prazer. Estavam em uma situação que não escolheram, devido a escolhas de outros. Mas ali, dentro daquele quarto, como na pequena cabine que compartilharam na embarcação em fuga, tinham controle de todos os atos. Ela não era mais a esposa subserviente de Rhaegar, obrigada a fechar os olhos para suas indiscrições, ignorar o tratamento deplorável que Rhaella recebia de Aerys e fingir que não se abalava com os pobres coitados condenados a serem queimados vivos por um Rei louco.

\- Vamos fazer algo diferente. – Jaime murmurou contra a pele de Elia, tinha trilhado beijos pelo pescoço e seios, deleitando-se com cada suspiro e gemido dela. Distanciou-se de Elia, sentando-se na cadeira próxima a mesa. – Sente-se em mim, esposa.

Os olhos cor de âmbar se arregalaram de surpresa, Jaime tinha o típico sorriso que ela adorava nos lábios cheios, um misto de desafio e arrogância. Ainda estava sentada sobre a mesa, debatendo se deveria ou não escutá-lo. Fechou os olhos com força, antes de descer da mesa devagar e andar em passos lentos até ele. Elia parou diante de Jaime que, embora tentasse manter-se calmo, tinha a respiração tão descompassada quanto à dela e o rosto bonito corado. Ela envolveu uma das mãos em volta do membro ereto, acariciando lentamente e ouvindo-o gemer. Apoiou uma das mãos no ombro dele enquanto lentamente se sentava sobre o pênis. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios cheios, a sensação de ser preenchida era maravilhosa.  Sentiu-se estranha, essa posição a fazia olhar diretamente para Jaime, sem poder desviar a atenção dos olhos verdes que pareciam ser salpicados com ouro.

Jaime reivindicou os lábios de Elia em um beijo feroz enquanto suas mãos a seguravam com força pelos quadris, instigando-a a mover-se lentamente num ritmo que a fazia morder o lábio inferior com força e inclinar a cabeça pra trás. Não conseguia fechar os olhos, ou desviar a atenção de Elia. O corpo dela se movendo, os seios subindo e descendo com os mamilos escuros entumecidos. Os olhos cor de âmbar queimavam como o fogo amarelo emanado pelo sol. Envolveu uma das mãos em volta do pescoço delgado, obrigando-a a olhar diretamente em seus olhos, as tentativas em desviar-se do olhar dele o estavam irritando. – Olhos em mim! – ordenou, sorrindo quando ela obedeceu sem hesitar. – Às vezes acho que você é mais bonita do que ela, mas só às vezes. – Confessou, unindo seus lábios aos dela mais uma vez.

Elia desejou questionar quem era a pessoa que ele se referia. Não tinha ilusões sobre Jaime, sabia que ele tinha deixado alguém que amava no continente, alguém que provavelmente estava casada ou prestes a se casar, que chorou pelo rapaz que acreditava estar morto. Uma tristeza tomou todo o coração de Elia naquele momento.

Jaime viu as primeiras lágrimas deixarem os olhos cor de âmbar. Parou imediatamente os movimentos, temendo tê-la machucado. – Elia? – questionou preocupado, tocando o rosto dela com uma das mãos. – Machuquei você?

\- Nós dois estamos tão machucados. – Elia murmurou em resposta. Levantando-se devagar do colo de Jaime e olhando diretamente para ele. – Eu não consigo nem explicar como me sinto, tantas foram as perdas que tive no último ano, nós tivemos. Meu tio está morto, assim como milhares de dorneses e eu nem pude me despedir dos meus irmãos. Não pude me despedir de Oberyn.

Jaime compartilhava a aflição de Elia. Não pôde se despedir de Cersei e provavelmente nunca mais veria a irmã, mas seus sentimentos por ela iam além do amor fraternal, diferente do que Elia sentia por Oberyn. Levantou-se e envolveu os braços em volta do corpo de Elia.

Dormiram abraçados pela primeira vez.

**Ψ**

Jon Connington não conseguiu pregar os olhos durante a noite.

Refletiu sobre as palavras de Elia desde o momento que deitou até quando a luz do sol adentrou as janelas de seus aposentos. Toda sua hostilidade para a viúva de seu Príncipe Prateado não fazia sentido, Rhaegar estava morto e deveriam unir forças para garantir que o pequeno Aegon de fato se sentasse no Trono um dia, Trono que deveria ter sido de seu pai. Foi com esses pensamentos que ele deixou suas câmaras e seguiu em direção à ala oposta da mansão, onde os aposentos de Elia se encontravam.

Bateu na porta algumas vezes. Não obteve resposta, mas conseguia ouvir sons não identificados vindo de dentro do quarto. Abriu a porta devagar, deparando-se com algo que não imaginava ser possível. Elia estava com o rosto escondido no travesseiro para abafar seus gemidos e soluços, Jaime a segurava firmemente pelos quadris enquanto a montava ferozmente. Eles estavam sobre a cama, entrelaçados como cães. Jon segurou a bainha de sua espada com força, decidindo se deveria ou não entrar e matá-los em nome de Rhaegar.

Elia deveria estar em luto como ele e não sendo fodida implacavelmente por Jaime Lannister. Tywin tinha ordenado a morte dela e das crianças, se negado a auxiliá-los durante a Guerra do Usurpador. Levou a mão até a boca, sentiu-se desolado com a visão a sua frente, pensou que ela entenderia sua dor. Pobre Rhaegar, tinha sido casado com uma dornesa lasciva que não esperou seu corpo esfriar para se deitar com outro.

Sua atenção voltou-se para o casal. A cama batia com força contra a parede de mármore, conforme os movimentos de Jaime intensificavam-se.

Jaime estava curvado sobre as costas de Elia, despreocupado com tudo fora do quarto. Sentindo como se estivesse em um mundo exclusivo, só existia Elia, ele e a necessidade intensa que os conduziam. As mãos se apertaram nos quadris dela, impulsionou-se com força e ambos alcançaram o orgasmo juntos.

Beijou a nuca dela, antes de rolar para o outro lado da cama. Os olhos verdes atentos seguiram para a porta entreaberta e ele vislumbrou a figura horrorizada de Jon Connington.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

**284**

Elia não estava apaixonada por Jaime e não havia problema nisso. Ele também não a amava, era evidente o anseio ainda instalado em seu coração por algum amor perdido em Westeros. Não precisava existir nenhum sentimento romântico para que eles levassem uma vida como marido e mulher; ela havia feito o mesmo com Rhaegar durante aqueles poucos anos de casados. Jaime parecia mais interessado na vida de casado do que Rhaegar, ele não hesitava em requerer seus direitos como marido; Elia não reclamava, estava imensamente satisfeita com todos os momentos em que ele reivindicava seu corpo. Fazendo-a refém do próprio prazer.

Adorava sentir os braços dele em volta de seu corpo, a sensação de conforto, mas não confundia isso com verdadeiro afeto, todas as vezes que se tocavam era visando o prazer mútuo que poderiam despertar um no outro. A maneira que Jaime sorria era bela, sempre o mesmo sorriso malicioso ou arrogante, nunca um sorriso verdadeiro, como os que deveriam ser destinados a alguém que estimava. Ele a beijaria, mas não havia ternura ou cuidado, apenas o desejo esmagador que o faria empurrá-la de encontro à parede ou estrutura mais próxima enquanto as mãos explorariam cada parte de seu corpo. Embora não houvesse nobres sentimentos envolvidos, todas as vezes que eles faziam sexo, Jaime tinha o cuidado de levá-la ao prazer. Mas, não sabia se ele fazia isso por se importar com ela, ou por considerar uma falha não conseguir levar a mulher em seus braços ao prazer absoluto.

Diante dessa reflexão sobre seu relacionamento com Jaime, questionava-se como não conseguiu notar os sinais de que uma nova vida estava crescendo dentro de seu corpo. Com verdadeiro horror lembrava-se de ouvir atentamente as palavras de Haldon que confirmaram o que mais temia: uma criança crescendo em seu ventre. Muitas mulheres comemorariam o fato de em tão pouco tempo agraciarem o novo marido com um filho, mas para ela, que já havia quase perdido a vida na cama de parto, essa condição era como sua sentença de morte. Fechou os olhos com força, para evitar que as lágrimas que ameaçavam deixar seus olhos escapassem, mesmo que estivesse deitada na cama, não estava sozinha; Jaime dormia pacificamente, com um braço possessivo em volta do corpo dela.

Tocou o estômago levemente arredondado sob o vestido de dormir. O algodão leve do tecido tornava mais evidente a gravidez. Estremeceu enquanto acariciava a barriga, sabendo que em pouco tempo seu estado se tornaria perceptível para todos. Poderia imaginar a reação de Jon Connington, que não escondeu por nenhum momento seu descontentamento em relação a Jaime e ela. Não precisava da censura da antiga Mão de Aerys, sentia-se culpada e assustada. Se morresse, o que aconteceria com Rhaenys e Aegon? Não desejava colocar a vida de um bebê não nascido a frente de seus filhos vivos e saudáveis.

Que pais terríveis os Deuses concederam à Rhaenys e Aegon, duas pessoas que colocavam suas necessidades à frente da dos filhos. Rhaegar com sua profecia e ela com seu prazer. Foi tomada pela culpa amarga que inundou sua boca, provocando-lhe ânsia de vômito.

Desvencilhou-se do braço de Jaime e sua movimentação inquieta o despertou. Um cavaleiro treinado possui o sono leve, sempre aguardando o perigo, esperando um ataque iminente e talvez por isso guardasse uma adaga sob o travesseiro. Elia levou uma das mãos até os lábios, respirando fundo algumas vezes, a súbita ânsia de vômito estava desaparecendo, às vezes não sabia se o mal-estar era devido à gravidez ou ao nervosismo que estava sentindo a todo tempo. Um soluço escapou de seus lábios, amaldiçoou-se por estar chorando e demonstrar fraqueza na frente dos outros, um comportamento indigno para uma Princesa de Dorne, mas, não seria a primeira nem a última vez que Jaime a flagraria em lágrimas.

Elia suspirou quando sentiu a mão de Jaime sobre sua barriga. Desde que Haldon o informou sobre a gravidez – ignorando o desejo dela de que a condição fosse omitida – Jaime sempre procurava um modo de tocá-la ou acariciar seu estômago. Era perceptível a felicidade que ele demonstrava com a perspectiva de ter seu próprio filho. Pelo menos um dos pais estava feliz.

\- Elia. – Jaime pronunciou o nome devagar e em um tom suave. Os dedos ainda acariciando o estômago de Elia enquanto aguardava uma resposta. Estava tentando ser o mais compreensível, mas não conseguia compreender o comportamento de Elia que alternava entre raiva e tristeza. Quando ela não estava chorando pelos cantos ou sentada olhando para o vazio, tinha acessos de fúria e o atacava com palavras odiosas.

\- Eu apenas perdi o sono. – Elia respondeu com a voz chorosa, esperando que Jaime se contentasse com a resposta e voltasse a dormir. Ela pretendia ir até o quarto de Rhaenys e Aegon, desfrutar da companhia dos filhos enquanto ainda tinha tempo. Mas, pensar nisso apenas a entristecia, quase não conseguia ficar na presença das crianças se chorar e perturbá-los com esse comportamento.

\- Você é uma péssima mentirosa! – Jaime desdenhou. – Sempre foi uma péssima mentirosa. – Concluiu, levantando-se da cama e acendendo algumas das velas perfumadas sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama. O cheiro de limão começou a se destacar à medida que o calor do fogo derretia a cera.

\- Eu não estou mentindo! – Elia retrucou com indignação. – Perdi o sono e pretendia deixar o quarto para não perturbá-lo...

\- Mentindo novamente. – Jaime a interrompeu, a diversão evidente no tom de voz. – Iria deixar o quarto para ir perturbar as crianças? Já não basta o modo como tem perturbado todos ao redor?

\- Como você se atreve a falar dessa maneira? – Elia perguntou irritada. – Você acha graça em tudo e não consegue levar nada a sério! Tudo é uma grande piada para você! – Ela o acusou, levantando-se da cama e não conseguindo mais controlar o acesso de choro.

\- Você está gravida e age como se estivesse caminhando para sua sentença de morte. Caminha por esses corredores como a personificação do Estranho! Quando você não chora, está gritando! Ignora tudo o que o maldito meio-maester fala, preferindo agir como um martírio. – Jaime falou, levantando-se da cama e parando a poucos passos de Elia.

\- Vá para os Sete Infernos! – Elia gritou. – Você deve estar feliz, se eu morrer poderá vender meus filhos para o seu pai cruel! Você odeia esse lugar e odeia todos que estão aqui!

Jaime segurou Elia pelos braços e a pressionou contra a parede. – Todos possuímos um limite. Você está prestes a me levar ao meu, então, vou sugerir que pense nas acusações infundadas que está fazendo e observe a situação a sua volta. – Ignorou as tentativas dela de escapar de seus braços e a pressionou mais duramente contra a parede. – Eu estou cansado de toda essa merda!

\- Me solte! – Elia exigiu. – Eu não quero que você me toque, graças ao seu toque que me encontro nessa condição.

\- Eu não me lembro de você reclamando. – Jaime relembrou, antes de soltá-la. Ele deixou o aposento em seguida.

Elia ficou parada, observando a porta recém-batida.

Jaime não retornou por sete dias.

**Ψ**

A ausência de Jaime não passou despercebida por ninguém. Os servos e escravos comentaram o fato de ele ter desaparecido no meio da noite junto de dois imaculados, mas nenhum deles teve a audácia de falar sobre isso na presença dela, nem mesmo o meio-maester ousou questioná-la sobre o paradeiro dele. Mas Jon Connington não a poupou e, graças a isso, qualquer simpatia que sentia por ele tornou-se repugnância.  Antes, sentia-se empática à situação de Jon. Ele estava apaixonado por Rhaegar. Rhaegar que não podia amar nada, que vivia uma vida triste e repleta de idealizações que giravam em volta de uma profecia que poderia ser uma fraude. Era lamentável ansiar por alguém que possuía um buraco no lugar do coração e por isso estava impossibilitado de sentir qualquer amor. Rhaegar apenas via as pessoas como úteis e inúteis, e as deixava quando acreditava não precisar mais delas.

Recusou-se a comer na sala de jantar, optando por ter suas refeições em seus aposentos junto dos filhos. Recordou-se de como Jon observou que todos os homens a abandonavam. Se ela não fosse quem era, o teria agredido, mas Jon esperava uma reação, pôde ver o desapontamento nas feições dele quando simplesmente o ignorou. Poderia fingir para todos que aquelas palavras não a atingiram, mas não conseguia deixar de ressentir-se com Jaime, como havia se ressentido com Rhaegar.

Dedicou a maior parte de seu tempo aos filhos. Levando-os para passeios em volta das fontes, contando-lhes histórias sobre seus antepassados e muitas das lendas fantasiosas que ouviu quando menina. Rhaenys a observava atentamente, e por vezes repetia suas falas e Aegon gostava de deitar em seu colo e envolver as mãos pequenas em seu colar e apoiar a cabeça sobre seu peito. Como todas as noites desde que chegaram a Lys, colocou os filhos para dormir, antes de retornar para seus aposentos.

Quando se retirou para o quarto, estava sozinha, fingindo que o desaparecimento de Jaime não a perturbava. No momento em que adormeceu, ela sonhou com um menino de cabelos dourados como ouro e olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas. Sempre que o garotinho sorria, conseguia vislumbrar as mesmas covinhas adoráveis que Jaime possuía.

**Ψ**

Os dias passam e Elia sentia um misto de preocupação e amargura pelo sumiço de Jaime. Por alguma razão que ela ainda desconhecia, o sentimento de traição era mais intenso do que experimentou quando Rhaegar desapareceu.

\- Senhora, você está se sentindo bem? – Reni questionou, viu como Elia estava tremendo enquanto observava o próprio reflexo com um olhar perdido. A escrava não pôde deixar de se sentir penalizada pela tristeza de sua senhora. – Gostaria que eu chamasse o maester?

A voz de Reni despertou Elia de suas reflexões. Ela não gostou de como sua expressão era refletida no espelho, a falta de sono estava cobrando seu preço, era possível ver as olheiras abaixo dos olhos. Não havia tido muito apetite também e a falta de fome com os acessos de vômito lhe garantiram uma aparência abatida. As vestes de maternidade eram feitas de linho, mas não do linho macio e fino que estava acostumada; e sim de um tecido mais grosseiro que acreditava ter sido misturado com outros materiais, antes de ser vendido nas feiras para o povo comum. Ansiava pelos tecidos nobres dos vestidos que haviam ficado em Pedra do Dragão e na Fortaleza vermelha, uma variedade de panos de ouro e prata, sedas, cetim, tule, brocado e veludo. As cores eram diversas, quentes e vívidas. Joias eram costuradas nos tecidos, antes dos grandes bailes e eventos reais que sempre adorou. Agora, via-se sendo vestida de modo muito inferior ao que estava acostumada, não se queixava, pois havia outras prioridades e se não gerissem com cuidado o ouro que possuíam, logo estariam sem nada.

\- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – Elia respondeu calmamente. Acariciou o tecido, o material era grosso e rústico contra seus dedos, a cor também não a agradava, era cinza simples e sem brilho. O tecido não assentava no corpo de maneira graciosa, mas escondia a elevação do estômago. – O vestido ficou perfeito. – Elogiou Reni, assistindo um sorriso se formar nas feições da jovem. – Mas, desejo retirá-lo e descansar por alguns momentos, antes do jantar.

Reni concordou com a cabeça. Com cuidado começou a retirar as vestes que havia trazido para que Elia experimentasse.

Elia só conseguia pensar que a gravidez se tornava mais real todas as vezes que vislumbrava o próprio corpo nu. Ainda lutava para entender que, dentro de poucos meses, ela seria mãe mais uma vez. Não sentia a felicidade estonteante como durante a gravidez de Rhaenys, nem o leve descontentamento durante os meses que carregou Aegon; embora estivesse feliz por ter um segundo filho, seu desgosto em relação à Rhaegar por conta do ocorrido no torneio era evidente. Acariciou o estômago, pensando no menino em seu sonho, nos olhos verdes bondosos e na risada, antes que Reni a vestisse com a roupa de dormir. Pelo menos, os tecidos das peças de dormir ainda eram feitos do material nobre que apreciava.

Quando deitou na cama, observou como os raios de sol intenso conseguiam ultrapassar as cortinas grossas. Não se importava com a claridade do quarto, por vezes conseguia imaginar-se em seu quarto de infância em Dorne, foram muitas as vezes em que se recolheu aos seus aposentos enquanto o sol escaldante estava em seu esplendor. Dessa vez, durante o tempo que dormiu, sonhou com o Jardim de Águas, Doran e Oberyn.

Acordou com o barulho da porta do aposento sendo aberta. Abriu os olhos lentamente, o quarto ainda estava claro, iluminado pelo pôr do sol. Pôde vislumbrar Jaime, que estava parado próximo à cama, com um olhar receoso. Elia se sentou e o encarou, sem saber o que dizer, surpreendeu-se quando ele lhe entregou um colar relicário de ouro, com uma mandala de lótus cravejada e adornada pela diversidade de pequenas joias: esmeraldas, rubis, diamantes brancos e rosas e safiras. Abriu o colar, mas não havia nada dentro, pensou que haveria uma pequena imagem pintada de Jaime. Ela possuía um colar relicário de ouro branco com o símbolo da casa Martell, com um pequeno retrato de seus pais dentro.

\- Você gosta? – Jaime questionou.

\- É muito bonito. – Elia respondeu com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. – Gostaria de me desculpar pelo meu comportamento.

\- Está se desculpando por realmente sentir ou por acreditar que precisa pedir desculpas? – Jaime perguntou. Ele falhou em conter seu desprezo, relembrando de como ela se portava ao redor de Aerys no ano em que ficaram como reféns do Rei Louco; Elia sempre agia com uma cautela excessiva, desculpava-se mesmo que não quisesse e tinha sempre um sorriso não verdadeiro nos lábios, ao menos, o sorriso que ela lhe deu por conta do presente era genuíno. – Nós precisamos conversar seriamente. – Informou, sentando-se na cama ao lado dela. – Eu estava errado em partir.

\- Você me deixou aqui sozinha! – Elia o acusou, só notando que estava chorando quando sentiu Jaime secando suas lágrimas. – Você foi embora, eu não tinha ideia de onde você estava e se iria voltar. E pela primeira vez na vida, eu não tenho ninguém, ninguém para segurar minha mão e me dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. Ninguém para recorrer em um momento de puro terror.

\- Eu sinto por ter partido. – Jaime se desculpou. Quando deixou a propriedade, arrependeu-se quase que de imediato, mas não retornaria para demonstrar a todos sua humilhação. Às vezes, o orgulho era o seu pior inimigo. – Consegue então entender como me sinto. Tudo que conheço e todos com quem me importo estão do outro lado do continente. Você ainda tem Rhaenys e Aegon, por mais que eu até goste deles, por anos todos vocês foram meu dever. Essa criança que você está carregando é minha, algo que é inteiramente meu e com quem terei um laço genuíno! E você odeia essa criança!

\- Eu não o odeio! – Elia choramingou, a voz não saiu forte como ela desejava, sendo perceptível sua dor. Ela sempre desejou ter filhos, quando mais nova sonhava com um bonito castelo, um marido carinhoso e várias crianças. Os sonhos infantis raramente condiziam com a realidade; e ela aprendeu a esconder seus desapontamentos. – Eu estou tão assustada. – Confessou baixinho. – Não quero morrer nesse lugar esquecido pelos Deuses, sem nunca rever meus irmãos e Dorne. – Tocou o rosto de Jaime com ternura, olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes. – Poderíamos enviar uma mensagem para eles. Solicitar um maester adequado, tutores e qualquer outra coisa que precisemos. Entendi que no início seria arriscado entrar em contato com eles, pouco tempo após o final da guerra os sentimentos de ódio e vingança estariam aflorados, mas agora, seria o ideal.

\- Eu não sei. – Jaime murmurou, tentando desviar a atenção dos olhos suplicantes de Elia. – Seria arriscado mandar uma mensagem.

\- Será arriscado se mandarmos por alguém não confiável. Por mais que eu o deteste, a única opção viável seria Jon. – Elia argumentou. – Eu escrevo a carta, destacarei algo na missiva que apenas Oberyn e eu temos conhecimento e enviarei junto o colar que tem a pintura dos meus pais. – Notou a hesitação de Jaime, em outro momento, teria deixado o assunto de lado para retomar em outra ocasião. – Todo o tempo que perdemos devido à sua indecisão, é um tempo perdido tanto para o nosso filho quanto para mim.

\- Escreva a carta. – Jaime disse simplesmente.  Estava decidido a acatar o pedido de Elia, enviaria Jon Connington para Dorne. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, refletindo sobre o que diria ao cavaleiro do Poleiro de Grifo, que não esconderia o desgosto pela tarefa e se revoltaria quando tomasse conhecimento da condição de Elia. – Ele partirá o mais rápido possível.


End file.
